1. Technical Field
These inventions relate to automatic speech recognition, and more particularly, to systems that identify speech from non-speech.
2. Related Art
Automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems convert recorded voice into commands that may be used to carry out tasks. Command recognition may be challenging in high-noise environments such as in automobiles. One technique attempts to improve ASR performance by submitting only relevant data to an ASR system. Unfortunately, some techniques fail in non-stationary noise environments, where transient noises like clicks, bumps, pops, coughs, etc trigger recognition errors. Therefore, a need exists for a system that identifies speech in noisy conditions.